Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board and a method for manufacturing the printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-238964, a patterned first conductor layer is formed on a carrier. A second conductive layer is formed on the pattern. The first conductor layer and the second conductive layer are covered by a mold resin except the surfaces on the opposite sides of their connecting parts. A semiconductor chip is mounted on an exposed surface of the first conductor layer. Another printed wiring board or a motherboard or the like is connected to an exposed surface of the second conductive layer. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.